


And If You Have Nightmares, We'll Dance On The Bed

by FoodForYourFandom



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Forehead Kisses, Light Petting, M/M, Nightmares, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoodForYourFandom/pseuds/FoodForYourFandom
Summary: Marco has nightmares about the fight against Meteora, and Tom is there to help.





	And If You Have Nightmares, We'll Dance On The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got back into the svtfoe fandom and discovered that there is a significantly small number of Tomco fics, so here is my donation.

Tom's eyes open slowly, adjusting to the soft stream of light filtering through his barely-open door. A quiet squeal eminates from the old hinges as it is pushed the rest of the way, revealing the figure standing in the doorway. The situation doesn't register in his sleep-fuddled mind at first, and he almost slips back into his dream. The sudden and daunting realization crashes over him like waves on the shore, and he bolts upright, fire spewing forth from his hand and towards the intruder. The silhouette manages to dodge, and the only damage done is to his now scorched doorframe.

Tom wasn't sure what to do. On the one hand, he could attack and destroy more of his room, or he could try and figure out why they were here. On second thought, how did they get in in the first place? The palace was crawling with guards, and Tom's room itself held an enchantment that kept out unauthorized people. Not even dimensional scissors could get through! The only people allowed past the barrier without his explicit permission were his parents, Star, and...

"Marco?" He asks tentatively, gazing into the dark. A sniffle is his answer, but it's all the answer he needs. He holds out his arms, and a blur of baby blue rushes into them, knocking Tom backwards with the force.

"Marco? What are you doing here so late, I mean, it's..." he glances at the clock, who's red digits read three-fifteen, "three in the morning?"

"I'm so sorry I woke you u-up, I'm just-" he pauses, wiping his face, "I'm a mess r-right now and I need you and I'm _sorry_." He burrows into the fabric of Tom's pajamas and cries as the half-demon rubs his back.

Marco's small, soft hands grip his own, desperate for something to ground him to reality, and Tom slowly lays them down on the bed, lacing their fingers together with one hand, and pulling the brunette closer with the other.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_-" He sobs, and Tom cards his fingers through those soft brown locks, counting each strand and not letting a single one go untouched. He continues to just hold the crying boy, comforting him in small ways; a kiss the his forehead, running a hand along his back, nuzzling into his neck and whispering sweet nothings and promises of love.

"It's not your fault," He assures Marco, rocking him lightly, "it's okay, no one blames you. I'm glad you woke me up. You needed me, okay?"

He tilts Marco's chin up and kisses him gently.

"Don't ever be afraid to need me, Marco, because no matter what, I'll always want you."

They lay in silence for a while, and Tom is beginning to drift off when Marco utters his first coherent words tonight.

"It was about Meteora."

"The nightmare?"

"Y-yeah."

"You don't have to be scared, Love, she's gone. She's just a baby now."

"I know, but..." He shifts, propping himself up onto his elbow, "I can still feel _it_."

"Feel what?"

"It's like a... a bug under my skin. It's what I felt when she took my... my soul and I was just _floating _and it hurts so bad, Tom, and I can't get rid of it no matter how deep I cut I can never find it-"

Marco's words feel like a bucket of ice water has been poured over him, and he feels sick. He grips the smaller's hands tightly, bringing them up and pulling the sleeves back. Tears well in Marco's eyes again and he mumbles apologies over and over.

The cuts are deep, but have long since stopped bleeding. How long have they been there? He feels like kicking himself for not noticing sooner.

"Where does it hurt?" He whispers, caressing the brunettes hand and pressing a kiss to each gruesome mark left on his soft skin.

"E-everywhere, please Tom, make the hurt go away, I can't get rid of it-"

"Shhhhhh, quiet Love." He shifts their position, laying on his back and pulling Marco on top of him. He tenderly presses the human's ear to his chest and begins to mumble a spell under his breath.

"T-tom, it's burning-"

"Shhh, hold still Love. Just listen to my heartbeat. You can do that for me, right?" He soothes, and Marco nods, eyes slipping shut as he is lost on the steady rhythm of his boyfriends breathing. 

"That's it, Angel, just relax." Marco smiles softly; Tom rarely used pet names other than Love, and it made him feel warm and fluffy inside. He can feel consciousness slipping through his fingers like water, and soon it's gone completely.

Tom's brows are furrowed in concentration as he carefully and methodically directs the curse through Marco's veins. It's a nasty one, the kind that leave impressions and can last for years, and it managed to attach it's _disgusting_ self to the one person who least deserved it.

Purple smoke rises from each tear in the brunettes tan skin, clouding the air and leaving behind a putrid smell as it is slowly destroyed.

"Oh, you're a fighter alright," he growls at the curse, "but my Angel is much, _much _stronger than your pathetic self."

With a final wave of his hand, the smoke clears. Marco's face is much more relaxed now, and he's thankful for that.

A soft mewl escapes the smaller's lips, and Tom let's out a breathy laugh before pulling the blanket up over them. Marco's body instinctively shifts in order to nestle into his side, effectively making Tom go into a diabetic coma from how sweet his Angel is. His three eyes begin to droop, and he feels very tired from using all of that magic earlier. Finally, he fades into nothingness.

The mattress is soft, the blanket is warm, and his Love is safe.

Tom couldn't ask for a better night.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does everything happen at 3AM?


End file.
